Introducing Henry Bass
by xoxogg4lifexoxo
Summary: Introducing Henry Bass. Fluffy One shots with Chuck and Blair and their son as they navigate through parent hood and become the parents they never had. One shots are in no particular order. All mistakes are mine. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys I just wanted to say I really am hoping to create a Multi-Chapter fiction soon that I will hopefully finish but in the meantime I have been inspired to write a one-shot. I hope you will like it and review

Disclaimer: I do not own gossip girl or the characters (Just so were in clear just in case for some reason you think I'm cool enough to have any rights to them)

Introducing Henry Bass

_7 months ago_

_The Newly proclaimed Mr. and Mrs. Chuck Bass were lounging on their yacht in the French Riviera finally on the honeymoon after a very crazy drama filled ceremony. The Basses were finally able to be out in the open with no concern of the outside world. Thy had spent the last month making love and cruising around the Mediterranean enjoying each other company and making up for lost times. _

"_Blair," Chuck mumbled as he opened his eyes as he watched his wife walk up on the deck and back over to his lounge chair. _

_ "Yes?" She hummed as she sat in his lap._

"_Are you feeling any better?" He asked concerned. _

_ "I'm fine," She simply replied. _

"_Your not fine Blair," He said annoyed._

_ "What are you talking about," She looked at him curiously._

"_You know exactly what I am talking about," He sat up and looked at her._

_ "You know Bass I really do love our little games but I really have no idea what you are talking about so if you don't mind please specify exactly what it is you think is wrong with me because whatever you think it is you will find out your wrong," She shot back at him._

_ "Well Bass," He shot back making Blair smile at her new name. "I hear you wake up in the morning and here you the bathroom and then sometimes throughout the day" He paused "Please don't tell me that everything that happened back home before we left hasn't caused you to relapse," He said as he rubbed her back lovingly in concern. _

_ "Of course not," She laughed. _

"_Then your sick," Chuck stated. _

_ "Well yes a little bit," Blair nodded. _

"_Why couldn't you just tell me you were sick instead of hiding out in the bathroom and not letting your husband take care of you?" Chuck said suddenly a bit offended. _

_ "No I'm not trying to hide anything from you," Blair smiled and began stroking her husbands cheek, "and I'm not really sick in the literal sense I'm not running a fever," She smiled._

_ "Blair your making me worried," He said as he stopped her hand and held it in his before bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing her wedding band. _

_ "Nothing to worry about," She smiled._

"_Well then why are you running to the bathroom every-" Chuck stopped himself mid-sentence in realization. _

_ "Cat got your tongue Bass," She smiled. _

"_Your Pregnant?" He asked with a smile. _

_ "I am," She nodded with tears in her eyes. _

"_Your Pregnant," He exclaimed before kissing her lips. _

_ "We're having a Bass," She said as she separated from her husband's passionate embrace before continuing to kiss him. _

"_I mean when did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?" Chuck suddenly began asking her questions. _

_ " Well …" she paused "Around the time of our impromptu wedding I was late but I didn't think anything of it because of stress and all the legal stuff surrounding what was happening at the time," Chuck nodded in understanding. "I was suppose to get it again last week and I didn't plus I started getting sick in the morning," Blair smiled._

_ "Well how do you know for sure?" Chuck asked curiously._

"_Would you laugh at me if I told you that ever since my little scare in High school I may keep some tests around just incase and it just so happened that I had one with me in my suitcase," She laughed. _

_ "So you took it?" He asked._

"_Yes," She nodded her head with tears in her eyes._

_ "Positive?" He asked again._

"_Positive," She smiled._

_ "You know you were drinking like two weeks ago right?" He said nervously._

"_I know," She nodded, "like I said I didn't really think anything of it until I was late last week, I'm a little concerned."_

_ "We should go tell the captain to port somewhere and we can go make sure everything is okay," He said he hugged his wife._

_ "Okay," Blair nodded._

"_I'm so happy," Chuck smiled._

_ "Me too," She kissed him, "But we probably should go home so I can go see my own doctors," _

_ "I agree," He laughed. _

"_I love you Chuck Bass." She smiled._

_ "I love you too Blair Bass," He kissed her and then placed a hand on her flat stomach and bent down, "and I love you too baby Bass," He said before kissing her flat belly. _

_Present_

"Chuck," Blair cried out from their bedroom.

"What's wrong? " He came running in already in a panic.

"Nothing I just wanted to see how you were managing making me my tea without Dorota around at the moment," She laughed.

"That's not funny," Chuck growled.

Ever since Blair had reached her eighth month Chuck has been annoyingly attentive and protective. He was a worried mess and now that Blair finally has reached her ninth month he has been worse then before. In fact he has broken five plates and 8 glasses much to Blair's annoyance every time he was in the kitchen when she called his name.

"Oh I find it hilarious that the great Chuck Bass has taken the term _drop everything_ so literally," She mused as she rubbed her now huge belly.

"I admit I nervous," He said with hands up in the air surrendering defeat.

"I am too," She said with a smile.

"What do you need my love?" He asked as he made his way over to their bed.

"I'm just really uncomfortable and I somehow managed to move but I can't fix the pillow and my back is killing me," She said frustrated.

"I can fix that," he said as he began readjusting her pillow for her.

"I'm sorry about last nights false alarm," She said as she finally sank back into her pillow.

"Don't be," He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I just can't believe how painful those Braxton hicks contractions can be," She admitted.

"I wouldn't know," He laughed.

"No you wouldn't," she laughed.

"Are you okay now?" He asked as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Um I kind of need to go to the bathroom?" She admitted.

"And you can't quite make it there by yourself can you?" He said with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm not helpless," She said defensively and she tried to get up.

"I never said you were," He said as he watched her struggle for a few more moments before getting up from his side of the bed to assist his wife up to the bathroom.

"Thank you," She said as she waddled her way across their room and into the bathroom.

Chuck decided to check some his emails on his phone while he was waiting to be called back to help Blair up from the toilet.

"CHUCK!" Blair shrieked.

Chuck's heart almost stopped at the sound of Blair's distress and was instantly on his feet and running into their bathroom. He found his wife standing in a puddle clutching on to her pregnant belly and grasping on the bathroom counter with her other hand.

"Blair?" He said as he took her hand off the counter and allowed her to grasp on to his hands instead.

"I'm not ready?" She began to whimper.

"Your water broke," He said lovingly.

"I'm not ready Chuck," She began to wail.

"You are," He smiled as he walked her over near their bathtub and turned the water on .

"Chuck were having a baby," She began to cry more.

"Shhh," He said as he began to carefully undress her.

"It's going to be okay were going to clean you off," Chuck said as he helped guide her into the tub.

"Okay," She nodded.

"And you need to relax," he said as he undressed himself and slid into the tub with her.

"Your right," She nodded as she leaned back into Chuck and rested her head against his chest.

"The bag is already by the door and I'm going to call Dorota to call everyone else to meet us at the hospital and I'll call Serena," He said as he kissed the top of head.

"Your suddenly more calm then me," Blair laughed.

"I guess so," He smiled and kissed her neck.

"Will you help me out now?" Blair asked.

"Of course," He said before helping his wife up and out of the bath.

"And Chuck Call the doctor," Blair said as she put her robe on.

"Calling right now," He said as he grabbed a towel and picked up his phone.

Three Hours later

Blair Bass was settled into her private birthing suite at Lenox Hill Hospital. She was having some contractions now and then but she wasn't even close to being ready to deliver.

"How are doing?" Serena asked her friend as she walked in and took a seat next to her best friend/sister in law.

"Right now I'm okay," She smiled.

"Where's Chuck?" She asked curiously seeing that he was nowhere in sight.

"He just went to get me some water." She smiled.

"Chuck Bass a good Husband and soon to be father who would have ever thought." Serena laughed.

"Me," Blair answered simply with a smile.

"Where is everyone else?" Blair asked.

"In the waiting room," She said.

"Here we go," Chuck said as he walked into the room holding a cup and pitcher, "the nurse suggested ice chips instead," He said putting it down without realizing his sister was in the room.

"Thank you," Blair smiled.

"Wow," Serena smiled as she watched her adopted brother be so attentive.

"Serena you're here," He smiled and gave his sister a hug.

"Of course I am my best friend and brother are having a baby my niece or nephew will be here soon." Serena said excited.

"Hopefully sooner rather then later," Blair said annoyed.

"Patience is virtue," Chuck chuckled.

"Shut up," Blair rolled her eyes.

"Our child will come when he or she is ready and why don't you relax," Chuck said as he went over to his wife and kissed the top of her head.

"Owww," Blair started to moan as she reached for Chuck's hand.

"Breathe," Chuck said calmly.

Serena couldn't believe the sight in front of her even though her friend was in pain she couldn't ignore the fact that the scene in front of her was truly beautiful. They loved and supported each other and watching it was just an amazing sight to see.

"Are you okay B," Serena asked her as she offered Blair he hand.

"Does it sound like I'm okay?" Blair growled.

"Really Serena," Chuck said as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay Okay," Serena said realizing what a stupid comment that was.

"Chuck it hurts," Blair moaned.

"I know baby," He said.

"Owwww," She howled again.

"I'm right here I'm not going anywhere," Chuck said assuring her as she tightened her grip around his hand.

"Serena do you mind going out and looking for Dr. Greene," Chuck asked. "I think it's time for Blair to get checked out again since her contractions are becoming more frequent." Serena nodded and quickly got up from her chair and left the couple in the room.

12 hours later.

"Okay Mrs. Bass you are fully dilated." Dr. Greene announced before looking over to one of her nurses, "Lets get her moving into delivery."

"Mr. and Mrs. Bass it's time to become parents.," Dr. Greene said again.

"You hear that," Chuck whispered as he kissed Blair's hand. Blair just nodded her head as another contraction began to hit her.

"Aghhhhh," She screamed.

"Breathe," He said encouragingly, "just breathe." After the contraction passed Blair fell back.

"Chuck were having our baby," She finally said with a smile.

"We are," He smiled down at her.

"Okay Blair," Dr Greene said, "On the next contraction I want you to give me a big push."

"Okay," Blair nodded.

"Okay here it comes Blair push," The Doctor said as Blair contraction came.

"AGHHHHH…. OWWWW…..OWWW…" Blair pushed as screamed and held onto Chuck for dear life.

"Your Doing great baby," Chuck said soothingly.

"Okay we need you to push again on the next one your doing great." The doctor told her.

A few moment later Blair had another contraction.

"OWWW…I… Cant….OWWWWWW," Blair pushed.

"Okay another one Blair you're crowning," Dr. Greene announced.

"Do you hear that our baby is almost here," Chuck said Has he prepared himself for Blair 's grip as another wave hit her and she gave another big push.

"AGHHH….OWWW…OWWWW….OWW." She screamed out in pain.

"Mr. Bass you can see the top of the head do you want to take a look?" The Doctor asked and Chuck quickly took a peak and smiled not even paying attention to what was going on with Blair's most private area.

"Our baby has a head full of hair," He whispered into Blair's sweaty hair.

"One more push Mrs. Bass,"

"You can do this Blair," Chuck encouraged and Blair nodded her head as she felt the next contraction coming.

"OWWWWWWW…..OWWWWW… NEVER … EVER…AGAIN…BASS…AGHHHHH " Blair screamed and fell back into the bed when She heard their baby's beautiful cries.

"You did it baby," Chuck said with tears in his eyes.

"I did it," Blair said huffing trying to catch her breath as she cried with tears streaming down her face.

"It's a boy," The doctor declared before handing the baby to Blair and placing the infant on her chest.

He was messy and covered with all sorts of stuff but Blair and Chuck didn't care. He was the most beautiful thing they ever had laid eyes on. Chuck quickly took out his iPhone and snapped dozens of pictures within seconds before putting it back into his pocket to focus on the baby in front of them.

"Ten fingers," Blair said tearfully as she took his tiny little hands into hers and began counting.

"Ten perfect toes," Chuck smiled a he held his sons tiny feet.

"Mr. Bass would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Greene asked.

"Yes," Chuck said.

Chuck was handed the scissors and instructed on what to do before cutting his sons cord.

"He's perfect," Blair cooed.

"He is," Chuck said.

"Mrs. Bass," A Nurse came over, "I'm sorry to have to do this I know it's only been a few moments but we need to quickly run tests on him to make sure everything is fine." The nurse said before taking the baby and quickly going off.

"He is so beautiful," Blair cried.

"Your so beautiful," Chuck said as he bent down and kissed her lips," I love you."

"You can't be serious I'm disgusting," Blair smiled, "I'm sweaty, and pale, my hair I all over my face one of my braids I pretty sure came out, and not mention absolutely exhausted" she continued to say.

"No you are beautiful," He said kissing her again, "so beautiful. It doesn't matter how sweaty you are," He laughed.

"Thank you," She smiled.

"No Blair thank you," He kissed her again.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bass," The nurse came back with a little blue bundle, "you are now the proud parents of a perfectly healthy 6 pound 5 oz. baby boy," She said before handing off the baby into Blair's welcoming arms.

"Thank you," Chuck said to the Nurse before she walked away and got into bed with his now larger family.

"He has your nose," Blair cooed.

"Your lips," He smirked.

"Your hair," She smiled.

"Your eyes," He replied.

"The perfect combination," She smiled.

"Of us" he finished in complete agreement.

"I think it's time daddy holds his little boy," Blair said as she carefully transferred the fussy baby into chucks arms for the very first time.

"He is so small," Chuck whispered in amazement as he looked down at the little person that they created together out of pure love.

"It's amazing," Blair smiled as she watched the two most important people in her life before she carefully reaching over to get out her phone to snap a picture of father and son.

"What's amazing?" Chuck asked finally looking up from his arms to his with wife with the biggest smile you have ever seen.

"Him… You… Me… This. All of it," She smiled.

"It is," He said looking back down at his baby boy.

"We need to name him," Blair said.

"We already picked out his name," Chuck reminded her as he passed the baby back into his mothers loving arms.

"Well I said nothing was definite until we saw our baby," Blair smiled as she looked down at the baby who was now sleeping. "It needs to fit him."

"And does the name pass the test for him?" Chuck said amused.

"Oh I don't know," Blair said teasingly, "I think it's a perfect fit," she smiled.

"Hey there Henry Lucas Bass," Chuck said happily, "mommy and daddy love more than anything in this entire world and we have so many people who are excited to meet you," Chuck said as he kissed his wife shoulder and his son grabbed onto his ring finger were his wedding band rested.

An hour later

Blair and Chuck were sitting up in bed with little Henry Bass in his mother's arms as their private suite began filling up with several visitors (definitely breaking hospital policies with the amount of visitors). Serena was standing Next to Blair with tears in her eyes as she looked down at her nephew and Nate was standing on the other side of the bed congratulating his best friend also getting a little teary eyed. Lily, Eleanor, Harold and Roman were all crying looking at their new grandson resting in Blair's arms. Cyrus and Rufus were busy taking photos of the new family.

"Serena and Nate turn around," Cyrus said as he watched the two best friends bend down next to the new family and smile as Cyrus and Rufus took a couple pictures.

"The Non Judging Breakfast Club plus one," Blair smiled.

"Well Blair what is our grandson's name," Lily said excitedly.

"Well let us introduce you to the newest member of the Bass family" Chuck said. "Everyone say hi to Henry Lucas Bass," Chuck announced with a big smile

The End.

_(Unless this turns into a compilation of one shots)_

A/N Hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you think and all errors are completely mine. Leaving reviews are always nice


	2. Father and Son Bonding

Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter I call it Fluff to the extreme! And I want to thank LemonLattes for helping me edit this. I was having some issues. But anyway I hope you guys like it.

**Father and Son Bonding**

He'd only been here for 10 hours and Chuck Bass sat in the rocking chair next to his sleeping wife's bed holding his infant son protectively in his strong arms. It was the first time since his birth that Chuck finally got to be alone with his son.

Ever since his arrival Henry had been with both parents except when Chuck went out to the waiting room to deliver the news that the Basses were now the proud parents of a healthy baby boy. He was also pulled away when he came back into the waiting room two hours later to tell everyone that they were finally ready for visitors. And ever since then they'd had nothing but visitors coming in and out of their private hospital suite. They also had several visits from nurses checking on Henry and Blair and helping her breast feed for the first time (of course his son had no trouble). Finally after Henry's third feeding he convinced his amazing and exhausted wife to get some much needed rest and now he was getting some one on one time with his child.

Chuck continued to rock gently in the chair as he stared at the tiny person in his arms in complete awe. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Henry open and close his eyes and grasp onto of his fingers. He couldn't help smile while he studied his son's features. He was so amazed at how he could see parts of himself and his wife in his son. It allowed him to really see that they created something so amazing together. It might have been only 10 hours but the second he heard Henry's cries for the first time he knew that he was the best thing he has ever done. He knew right then and there that his children would be his best achievement besides marrying the love of his life.

"Hey there," Chuck whispered, "Henry Lucas Bass," Chuck smiled as his son stared back at him. "Do you know who I am?" He asked the baby knowing he wasn't going to get a response, "I'm your daddy," Chuck said. "I'm not sure if you remember but I'm that guy who has been talking to you through your mother's belly everyday for the past seven months," he continued to smile. "And your name is Henry Lucas because you are named after your Grandpa Harold and your Grandma Lily" he paused as he watched his son let out a little yawn. "Your Grandma Lily is my adoptive mother … in fact she is the only mother I have ever known and she is a very special woman. She taught me about being part of a family and she showed me what unconditional love means and she is one of the reasons besides your mother that I am here right now holding you," Chuck continued to whisper while rocking the baby in the chair, "and Grandma Lily is so excited to babysit and take you to Sunday brunches and show you off to all the women on the Upper East Side," he laughed.

"And Aunt Serena, Uncle Nate, and Uncle Eric are so excited to spoil you and take you on adventures," Chuck laughed again knowing Nate probably already bought them season tickets to go watch the Giants.

"Oh and your Mother," Chuck said lovingly, "is the most amazing person I know and like me she is a bit nervous given how we were both raised …we really didn't have our parents around much besides Dorota who by the way was more emotional meeting you then your grandparents," Chuck couldn't help but laugh remembering how when Blair's trusted maid and caregiver (now their maid) came to visit them during visiting hours and how she started sobbing. "I don't know if she was crying for the havoc you will probably bring upon the Upper East Side or because she couldn't believe that we have baby," Chuck smiled. "I'm going to go with she was very happy for us and excited to meet you." He smiled as he felt Henry move and squirm a little bit.

"But back to your mother, she is amazing and you got so lucky because your mommy was born to play this role. She is going to make all your other baby friends you will have so jealous." Chuck smirked at his son thinking about how if Blair could she would take on the role of Queen mom and have an army of mommy minions. "Oh Henry you have no idea how lucky you are," He sighed as Henry moved his tiny feet in the palm of his hand.

"Even though your mother never said anything she was so scared after what happened the last time… that you weren't going to be here," Chuck said with tears in his eyes, "and one thing you will learn about your mother when you get older is that when things bother her she pretends they don't exist and I know she was scared… we were scared that we would never see you," Chuck said with a single tear rolling down his cheek. "But you're here now and healthy and perfectly perfect." He smiled and lifted Henry up to give him a quick kiss on top of his soft head. "I want you to know that I love you," he said bringing Henry back down to his previous position," I'm going to let you in on a little secret," He said quietly, "I don't know much about being a father… I didn't exactly have a very present one in my life and when he was around … lets just say he had certain expectations that I always tried to live up to but somehow always managed to fail in his eyes and I always felt the need to prove something to him," Chuck stopped for a moment and watched his son yawn once more, "Henry Lucas Bass I promise you that I won't be my father. I promise you that I will be as present as I possibly can, to take you to every first day of school, to leave my office when I get a call from school saying your sick, I promise to take you to the park, the zoo, museums, baseball games, and around the world… I will even promise to take you to an amusement park if that's where you wanted to go even though those places are quite tacky" He chuckled. "And while I am going to be learning how to be a parent every step of the way I just want you to know you can come to me with anything at anytime and anyplace," he said lifting Henry back up to kiss his head once again. "I know there will be times where I will yell at you, lose my temper, and even have to ground you and I know that I will make mistakes and let you down but I just need you to know that I love you," Chuck finished as he kissed his sons head yet again.

Just as Chuck was readjusting the baby blue cap on top of Henry's little head he started to hear the sound of somebody sniffling Chuck looked up to see his wife smiling with tears streaming down her face.

"What wrong Blair?" He asked concerned.

"It's nothing these are happy tears," She said as she continued to smile as she began wiping away her tears, "it's just that you are amazing and you are already the most amazing husband and I heard everything you just said to our son," She said as she burst into tears, "Oh god these damn hormones," She laughed, "but Chuck you need to know that you are already a fabulous father. Believe it or not I think you are cut out for this." She smiled as she reached out and began gently stroking her son's cheek.

"You think?" He asked curiously.

"Oh I know and if I wasn't sure of it I'm sure I would have been a lot more careful with using birth control," she laughed as they heard Henry yawn yet again.

"I think that's my cue to put him back in the bassinet," Chuck said as he got up from the chair and carefully put his son into the bassinet next to Blair's bed.

"See perfect," Blair smiled as she watched her husband make sure everything was all right with Henry. "Now come lay with me Mr. Bass" Blair said sleepily as she patted on the extra space in her bed for Chuck.

"Will it help you sleep?" He questioned.

"You know the answer," She said.

"Well then lets get you some rest," he said as he climbed into bed next to his wife and let her head rest against his chest. "You know you were amazing today," he whispered.

"Thank you," she replied as she was almost asleep, "it was a hard job but, so worth it." She smiled lazily against his chest as her eyes began to flutter shut.

"I would have to agree," He laughed.

"I love you Chuck Bass."

"I love you too Blair Waldorf Bass," he said as he kissed her head.

"And we love you Henry," the new parents said in unison before they doze off .

Thanks for all the follows and reviews and favorites for this story! It means so much to me and they really make my day. I have some other chapters already written. I also want to point out that these chapters will each be a one shot and are not in any particular order. This one just so happens to be right after his birth. Hope you liked this and you will leave me a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Well Sandy Is coming and I am currently on Long Island so Power most likely will be going out and i'm hoping not before gossip girl airs because I finally got my CW back so this is just a cruel joke. Any way this is probably the only chapter I'll get posted before the power goes out. So I hope you guys will enjoy it and leave me some awesome reviews that I can read in the dark when everything goes black.

Introducing Henry Bass

Chapter 2: Doctors and Chicken Pox

"CHUCK!" Blair yelled out in anger.

"Shhh," Chuck hushed her as he walked out of their two week old sons nursery with a baby monitor in hand, "how many times do I have to tell you that you can't be yelling my name out when he is asleep especially when it took me two hours to get him to sleep." Chuck sighed as he walked over to his obviously distressed wife.

"Doctor Patterson just dropped us as patients! Our son who has an appointment with him first thing tomorrow morning no longer has a pediatrician. Does he not know who I am?" Blair looked at her husband who said nothing but looked at her to continue the sentence," I'm Blair Bass and you do not leave us we leave you except for the fact that he is the best pediatrician in the city," Blair almost said in tears as she plopped down on the living room couch. Chuck sighed and walked over to her and took a seat next to his wife and placed the monitor down on the coffee table before wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Well why would anyone say no to my wife?" He questioned her.

"He said that I have been calling too much," She rolled her eyes.

"Well I might have to agree with him on that?" He said trying hard not to chuckle.

"I have no idea what you are talking about I call him when there is an emergency," Blair sat up and eyed her husband in disbelief.

"Yes because he is fourteen days old and there have been plenty of emergencies so far," Chuck laughed.

"It's not funny," Blair said getting angry.

"No it's absolutely insane," Chuck said, "I mean Blair, I heard you last night on the phone hovering over his bassinet asking if his breathing patterns were okay." Chuck said pulling Blair back into his arms.

"That…that…well when you say it like that it makes me sound insane," Blair laughed.

"I mean I don't want him getting sick or hurt," Blair cried.

"I don't either but the truth is he will get a cold, he will wake us up in the middle of the night throwing up, hell he is going to get us sick at on point, he will fall down and get scratched up its part of life and you need to relax and get some sleep," Chuck said as he kissed her.

"Your right," Blair laughed, "who would have ever thought the crazy neurotic one during my pregnancy would turn out to be the calm rational parent?"

"I think I was crazy and neurotic for other reasons that no longer matter since you both are perfectly healthy and safe."

"Well your right he will get sick," She nodded, "he will also need us to kiss his boo boos eventually."

"Sadly it's true," He said and then began laughing, "you just refereed to cuts as boo boos and our son who not only doesn't understand anything at the moment is not even in the room to hear it. Blair Bass you are definitely a mother now" Chuck said as he kissed her head again.

"That I am," She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Do you remember the time you gave me chicken pox?" Blair suddenly asked him a few minutes later.

"How could I forget," He laughed.

"We were in second grade and you came over for a play date," She started to say.

"Yes and my nanny was too busy to notice that I had itchy spots all over my body," He continued.

"And you came over and showed me them and by the end of the night I had them too," She started to laugh.

"And Bart, Eleanor, and Harold never had it so they sent me over to your house and Dorota had to take care us of for a week," Chuck smiled. "I slept in your bedroom for a week and we watched movies and tried figuring out which one of our class mates gave it to us and plot against them since they ruined your perfect attendance record. I still think Penelope got what she deserved." Chuck laughed.

" Oh I agree I mean there were only three other kids in our class that had it and none of which we were ever in contact with it only makes sense." She giggled.

"But even though I was itchy and miserable I wouldn't ever want to be sick with anyone else," Blair smiled.

"I wouldn't want to be sick with anyone else either." He kissed her but of course the sounds of Henry's cries stopped them both from proceeding to a heavy make out session since that was all Blair was allowed to do for the next month.

"I'll go get him," Chuck said.

"He probably needs me to feed him so I should get him," Blair said.

"I'll get him and bring him to you and then I will call Doctor Patterson and work things out with him don't worry," Chuck said before getting up and making his way to the nursery where is wailing son laid.

"Here we go," Chuck said to the crying infant as he picked him up and protectively held him in his arms. "I guess someone is not sleepy after all," Chuck laughed before he walked back into the living room where Blair was ready and waiting to feed her son.

"Hey baby" Blair cooed in a baby voice, "Are you hungry?" Blair said as Chuck smiled and placed their son in his wife's arms. Little Henry instantly latched on and began feeding from his mother.

"And I think that answers the question," Chuck laughed.

"Oh and Chuck Why are going to call Doctor Patterson we can find another Doctor or we can fly in a Doctor if we need to," Blair sighed as she continued to breast fee.

"Nonsense like you said no one says no to Blair Bass," He smiled.

A/N : I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Here is what you can look forward to : Henry attends his first UES gala, NJBC 2.0, and a trip to the Zoo, and much more to come hope you review to tell me other things you may like to see.

I may Post another Chapter tonight but that depends when the power goes (I swear i am i'm playing a waiting game)

Also for everyone else who is also on the East Coast Please stay safe.

Xoxo A


	4. Baby

_First of all thank you so much for your reviews it is what keeps me going. I also want to say Thank you to all my chairleaders who have supported me and sent me lots of love over the past few weeks while I had no power for 12 days after Sandy and a Nor'easter came and hit us hard. I'm just happy and lucky that we didn't lose our home and that all my friends and family are safe. But your support has meant a great deal to me so I just wanted to say that. Also because of the storm I was pretty depressed and was unable to write more for this story but now that I have power and things are returning to normal I will be writing more. I don't think this is my best chapter so please let me know what you think in reviews. Hope you enjoy. XOXOA_

Introducing Henry Bass Chapter 4

**Baby's First Gala **

"Blair," Chuck called out as he walked out of their bathroom with a monogram towel wrapped around his waste.

"I'm with Henry in the nursery," Blair called back to her husband as she continued to try dressing her fussy 6 month old son.

"Your not dressed," Chuck whispered into ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Well I already did my hair and make-up," Blair smiled as she finally got Henry's custom-made black tuxedo pants on. "And your in a towel," She laughed.

"I am but I'm still not used to coming out of solo showers and not finding you in the closet," He chuckled.

"Well I'm a mother now," She smiled, "and Henry likes to give me a very hard time when we dress him so I think it's just better if we dress him first and then I will slip into my gown after."

"Good point," He laughed remembering how last week Blair had to go into her office for an emergency staff meeting and was taking Henry with her when he decided to give her a very hard time about getting dressed, screaming his head off and kicking is legs out that by the time Blair won the battle of getting him dressed her outfit was all wrinkled. "Henry Bass," Chuck cooed finally addressing his squirming baby boy. "I hope your not giving your mother a hard time," He laughed.

"Well he isn't being too bad." She smiled as she pointed to the crisp clean white dress shirt laying on top of Henry's dress, silently asking Chuck to go retrieve it. "Not as bad as he was the other day," She cooed and bent down and peppered her son with kisses as he began to let out giggles.

"Oh do I love that sound," Chuck smiled brightly as he gave Blair the dress shirt.

"The best sound in the world," Blair said in complete agreement. "can you help hold him up so I can button up his shirt.

"Of course." Chuck nodded as he moved around to hold up Henry as Blair began buttoning up the baby's shirt.

"See almost done," Blair smiled.

"Why don't you go get dressed I can take care of the rest," Chuck said smiling down at Henry who was smiling at him.

"Are you sure?" Blair asked skeptically.

"I think I have proven to you these past six months that I am more than capable of dressing our child as well as doing all the less appealing things such as changing his diapers, being peed, and spit up on," Chuck laughed.

"True," Blair laughed.

"Go," Chuck smiled as he walked to his beautiful wife with Henry in his arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Fine," Blair said as she turned around to make her way out of her son's bedroom, "oh and Chuck," Blair said turning around.

"What?"

"His bow tie is in the Second draw on the right and it's the plain black one," Blair smiled before leaving her boys to get ready.

"Your mother thinks I don't know where we keep your bow ties," He laughed in disbelief. "I'm the one who bought you all your ties and organized them." He scoffed which made Henry laugh. "We also won't be wearing a boring old plain black tie tonight," He said as he walked over to the bedroom door and took a small bag hanging from the back of Henry's door. "You are my son after all we don't do boring," He smiled as he walked back to Henry's changing table and laid Henry down.

"You see this bag?" He said as he dangled the small bag in front of his son who was completely oblivious as to what was going on around him.

"This bag comes from my tailor," Chuck continued to tell him. "And I asked him to make this especially for you," He finished saying as he put down the bag and took out the box.

"I think if you're anything like me your going to love this," Chuck smiled excited for his son to wear the bowtie he had made. "Okay hear it is," Chuck said enthusiastically as he opened the box to show his son the special bow tie.

"You like?" Chuck asked with a grin as he watched his son stare at the bow tie with a big smile on his face. "I think that smile means yes," He chuckled as he supported his son up and put the bow tie on him. "Your mother is going to love it," Chuck said as he picked Henry up and lifted him in the air which earned him some more giggles and a wide toothless smile before bringing him back down to give a sweet kiss to his baby boy.

"Let's go find Dorota," Chuck Said as he grabbed his sons tuxedo jacket and walked out of the room to go find their maid (and sometimes nanny). "Daddy still only has a towel on." He smiled.

15 minutes later Chuck was dressed in a classic Black Tuxedo that matched his son's designed by his very talented wife wearing a black bow tie with dark gray dots. "I'm going to go get Henry from Dorota and wait out in the foyer with him," Chuck said as Blair stopped looking at her amazing collection of Jewelry to go up and straighten out his bow tie.

"That's Fine I'll just be a few more minutes," Blair said as she kissed her husband, "I just have to put my earrings on and go and pack up Henry's diaper bag for the night." She smiled.

"Oh but it's already done," Chuck smirked.

"You packed it up already?" She said in complete awe at how amazing he was.

"Yes," He nodded as he pulled her back towards him for another kiss

"Did you pack his diapers?" She asked.

"Of course I did we are completely stocked for the night," He laughed.

"What about his bottles? I don't know if I pumped enough?" She said a bit worried.

"Well you must have because I packed three bottles and there is still more," Chuck laughed.

"Okay and what about the new ointment that Doctor Patterson prescribed for that diaper rash?" Blair questioned.

"Packed," He smiled and gave her another kiss, "now go put on your earrings and hurry up and I'll send Dorota down to the limo to give Arthur his things to put in the trunk and he knows that once we exit the limo to bring the stroller inside the plaza so when he gets fussy or falls asleep we have it." Chuck said with a smirk, "all we need is Blair Bass to be ready to leave," He said before turning around and leaving her to finish getting ready.

"Dorota," Chuck called.

"Right here," Dorota said smiling as she bounced the baby boy who was smiling and happy and reaching his hands out towards his father direction, " Mister Chuck."

"There is my Henry," Chuck said as he transferred the baby into his arms.

"Miss Blair is going to be so happy when she see's Mister Henry," Dorota smiled, "and how much he looks like his father," she finished saying before taking the diaper bag and putting it in the stroller and began taking Henry's things down the stairs.

"I'm ready," Blair called from down the hallway as her Christian Louboutin stilettos clicked against the floor as she made her way towards her two favorite people.

"Were waiting," Chuck said teasingly as Blair appeared in front of them.

"Handsome as always Bass," Blair smirked as she took in her husbands always flawless appearance. "And let me see my baby all dressed up," Blair Cooed as she went to take Henry from Chuck.

"Okay but first tell me how I did with tying his bow tie?" Chuck said.

"Okay well let me see…" Blair began trailing off as she looked at her son's adorable appearance when her eyes landed on the bow tie her son was wearing. "Oh my God," She gasped as she looked back up at her loving husband.

"Do you like it? I mean I know it's not the black one you wanted him to wear tonight but I had this made by my tailor six months ago when he was born and It's the first tie he is wearing out and I just wanted it to be special," Chuck smiled.

"It's perfect," Blair smiled as she took her son out of his father's arms and gave him a kiss before giving her husband one as well. "Just tell me your scarf isn't completely ruined?" Blair pouted.

"Would you be annoyed if I told you I had two," He laughed as he guided his wife towards the stairs of their townhouse.

"Would you be surprised I said I already knew that," She asked as she carefully walked down the winding stairs in a black Carmen Marc Valvo sequined lace mermaid gown and her high six inch stilettos while holding on to Henry as she made her way to the front door, "I saw you putting the second one away when we moved here," She laughed.

Chuck was too busy watching his wife walking down with his son to even respond to the comment she just made. "You know I probably should have not given you Henry before walking down the stairs," Chuck stated.

"Maybe but were fine," She smiled as Chuck opened the door for them. The Bass family walked out of their town house and into the awaiting black stretch limo.

"Here you go baby boy," Blair said in a sing song voice as she placed Henry in his car seat and Chuck buckled him.

"Come Here," Chuck said with a smirk as he sat back in the seat and pulled Blair into his lap.

"Hi," She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave him at home?" Chuck questioned.

"I'm not ready to leave him home with a babysitter," She said honestly.

"I know but I am saying you could stay home you don't need to accompany me. It might be too much for him." Chuck pointed out.

"While gala's might be a little overwhelming there is no way I was going to stay home when my amazing, successful, handsome husband is being honored at a Gala for his charity work and his son shouldn't miss it either," She said as she looked over to their adorable baby who was busy sucking on a black rhinestone incrusted pacifier and shaking a rattle.

"Okay," Chuck sighed, "Just if it becomes too much for him I'm going to take him out or leave," Chuck told her.

"Fine," Blair sighed. "You know Dorota is going to be at the Plaza on stand by right we don't have to leave if he becomes too fussy," Blair told him.

"I don't care and I told Dorota her services wouldn't be needed," Chuck said.

10 Minutes later the limo pulled up in front of Plaza where a swarm of Camera's and media outlets were waiting by the entrance to the famous hotel.

"Okay Henry," Chuck started to say as the limo stopped and he began to unbuckle his car seat and take Henry out, "There are going to be a lot of flashes going off and a lot of people yelling," Chuck began to say, "and it may be kind of scary but I won't let anything happen okay and we will try to go inside as quickly as we can and go meet with Grandma Lily, and Rufus, and Aunt Serena, and your Uncle Nate." Chuck said as he kissed his son.

"If it get's to be to much for him go straight inside and find Lily or Serena," Blair said as Arthur opened the door to let them out.

The second Blair got out of the limo camera's started going off and Chuck quickly followed trying to shield his son from the flashes that were going off in their faces but there was no use Henry started to wail almost instantly and Chuck knew he had to go into the Gala right away.

"I'm taking him to calm him down… I told you this was going to be a lot for him to handle," Chuck whispered into Blair's ear as reporters started to swarm them.

"Go please it's killing me hearing him scream his head off," Blair said trying not be upset in front of the reporters and camera's.

"It's okay Henry Daddy is here," He told his son as he pushed his way through the crowd as he heard reporters shouting out questions at him.

"It's okay Henry," He continued to say as he tried soothing his crying son.

"Oh Charles there you are," Lily smiled as she came out into the lobby from the Oak Room," Arthur Just dropped off Henry Stroller and his diaper bag," She said as she kissed her son on the cheek, "Oh and look at my handsome grandson," She cooed in a baby voice," why is he crying?" She finally asked.

"The flashes and the big crowd and all the shouting startled him…I had a feeling that was what would happen…it's okay Henry no more flashes," Chuck said as his son continued to cry as he rubbed his back. "I just need to let Blair know that we will not be entering from the front anymore at events that we bring Henry to." Chuck told his mother.

"Seems like a good idea," Lily nodded.

"Well you both look handsome," She kissed his cheek again, "We are seated at the same table and it's cocktail hour so just meet us inside when he is settled down," she said before turning back and walking back into the gala.

"Oh now you calm down," Chuck laughed as he wiped the crocodile tears that were on rolling down his cheeks," He then kissed his son and straightened his tie and then began walking towards the Oak Room for cocktail hour.

"Wait for me Mister Bass," Blair said as she was being escorted into the Hotel lobby with her assistant Cynthia who he was assuming was there to help save his wife from the insane crowd outside.

"Always," Chuck whispered huskily into her ear as she took her arm and linked it with his.

"Are you okay my beautiful baby boy?" She said as she kissed Henry.

"He is now," Chuck replied as they began to walk out of the lobby and into the gala.

"Okay Henry you are going into your first black tie event and your going to be the only baby here," Blair cooed.

"It means all eyes are going to be on you," Chuck stated.

"Well all eyes will always be on him he is a Bass," Blair smiled.

"Your mother is right," He agreed, "but you never have to live up to our name if you don't want to," Chuck kissed his head before they walked into the room.

"I can't believe they brought their infant son to a gala they have no idea what they are doing," An older woman said to a young socialite.

"Yeah I mean it's like the equivalent of bringing a baby into a bar," The young girl snorted back.

"Ignore them," Chuck growled into Blair's ear as he insisted they keep walking.

"Oh that must be Henry Bass… looks just like his father but definitely has his mothers eyes," Another woman said to one of her friends as their husbands nodded in agreement.

"Well at least that woman knows what she is talking about," Blair smiled.

"B!" Serena said with a big bright smile as she approached her sister in law and best friend.

"Hey S," Blair said as she embraced her blonde best friend, "sorry were late," Blair said realizing that cocktail hour was already winding down.

"Nonsense," Serena said as she went to hug and kiss her brother, "besides it would be completely unlike you to not be fashionably late," Serena Laughed as she made an exaggerated face when she saw Henry in Chuck arms. "Oh and look at my favorite little nephew," Serena said as she took Henry out of Chucks arms and began peppering the baby boy with kisses, "He is so handsome and look at the bow tie," She smiled and looked up at Chuck who was watching his sister's amusing over the top antics, "You look like such a little gentleman I think I should tell Dan to hit the road because I found myself a new date," She giggled.

"We wouldn't object to that," Chuck chimed in with a sly smile before Blair gently elbowed in the gut, "Ow," Chuck said as he rubbed is stomach.

"Don't do that," Blair whispered, "You know I feel the same way but this is her life we need to butt out," She reminded him as she watched Serena take Henry across the room and over to Dan.

"And since when have stopped interfering?" Chuck asked with a raised brow.

"Since we became parents and our number one priority is our son," She said as they both turned back towards Serena's direction to keep an eye on Henry.

Dan went to go hold Henry when Serena had to fix her dress that started slipping from the way she was holding her nephew but Henry wouldn't have it and started fussing and squirming in Serena's arms.

"On second thought he just upset our son," Blair mused and looked up at husband with eyes that screamed lets start plotting his take down.

"We need to behave ourselves…besides you said he became off limits to plot against when he helped us out last year with the wedding remember?" He reminded her.

"Fine but things are going so well for them so how about we just test him," Blair mused.

"Deal but lets work out the details tomorrow and not talk about it tonight," Chuck agreed as he grabbed two flutes of Champagne and passed one to his wife before they walked over to Serena and Dan.

"Daniel," Chuck said politely.

"Charles," Dan said sarcastically.

"Dan," Blair said with a smile.

"Blair," He nodded.

"I was just apologizing to Dan and telling him that I was so sorry that I couldn't be his date tonight because this little guy has stolen my heart and will be escorting me tonight," Serena said talking to the baby.

"What can I say he has that Bass charm," Chuck said as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waste. Dan just rolled his eyes at the jab Chuck made.

"It's okay I won't act to hurt," Dan laughed as he kissed Serena on the Cheek, "I'm just going to go find my father and Lily if you would excuse me," Dan said politely before leaving the group together.

"Is that my godson?" Nate said loudly," As he came over and scooped Henry up out of Serena's arms and into the air making the baby giggle out loud and smile, "I believe it is," Nate said bringing him back down.

"So nice to be ignored," Blair laughed.

"Where are manners," Nate smiled, "How are Mister and Misses Bass this evening?" He said as he gave his best friends hugs and kisses.

"We are perfect," Blair said happily.

"And look at this bow tie," He said as he began taking in his nephew's chuck like attire, "that tie is bringing back a lot of old memories," He said as he saw his date coming towards them.

Blair looked annoyed as she saw the blonde bimbo coming towards them and Nate knew the rule that unless it was a serious girlfriend no dates of his should be hanging around Henry.

"And that's my cue to go," Nate said as he looked at Blair's face, "I'm sorry buddy but it's your mother's rule but don't worry tomorrow morning before brunch I will go take you on a walk with you and your dear old dad," He said before handing him over to Blair.

"And Nathaniel," Chuck started to say as Nate began to move away, "Don't ever call me old again we aren't even twenty-five yet," Chuck said.

"Let's just go over to the main room and get situated he is going to start getting whiney if he doesn't get fed soon," Blair said.

"Okay let's go," Chuck nodded in agreement and took his wife's hand as he led them across the room with Serena following.

"I really can't believe with all that money they have between the two of them that they couldn't hire a babysitter," they heard a middle aged woman say to her daughter and husband as they passed by.

Blair looked upset when she over heard but continued to walk but Chuck didn't Chuck heard enough horrible comments being made about their decision to bring their well behaved 6 month old son to tonight's gala that was being held in his honor.

"Chuck what are you doing," Blair said nervously as she saw the angered expression Chuck was wearing.

"Something that should have been said when we walked in and we heard the first nasty remark," Chuck said as he began walking over to the woman with Blair, Henry, and Serena following closely behind him.

"Oh Charles," The lady said with a fake smile, "I was just telling my husband how you managed to help all those poor people with that housing project of yours."

"Oh and Mrs. Hamilton I was just telling my wife and my sister how you have no right making comments on me and my wife's decision to bring my son to an event where I am being honored especially since you were an absentee parent and screwing around with your husbands business partners including my late father and how your daughter developed a pretty expensive drug habit I mean after she was released from rehab about twenty four hours ago and she is already on something," Chuck started saying, "and I'm pretty sure your first mistake was that you left her home with a nanny or caregiver twenty four seven so yes we brought our well behaved baby with us to an event and if you ask me his chances of ending up like your messed up daughter are slim," He seethed.

"Why I nev…" Mrs. Hamilton started to say in shock.

"Chuck go take Henry into the main ball room and get his bottle it's time for his feeding," Blair said as she handed her husband their son and he walked away and at out of the room.

"You don't go anywhere," Blair hissed, she was now in full bitch mode, "You had to open your mouth and make my husband upset at his own event celebrating his achievements as a business man and then you insult our parent style… I'm sorry maybe you older woman on the Upper East Side aren't used to seeing hands on parenting but that's what we are we are involved in our child's life. I'll be nice this one time if I hear another word about my son coming from your mouth you won't be escorted out of here you will be thrown out and you can forget about your social standing do you understand me?" Blair said giving Mrs. Hamilton her best bitch smile before turning around. "And oh yeah get your daughter back in rehab she looks awful and smells of vodka," She said before leaving with Serena.

"Wow B that was rough," Serena said not completely surprised.

"Well she upset me and my husband she really should be keeping her mouth shut and besides she accused us of being cheap," Blair scoffed.

"Yeah that one was completely out of line you guys spare no expense," Serena laughed as the found Chuck sitting with Nate, Lily, Rufus, and Dan feeding Henry his bottle.

"Are you calm now?" Blair asked as she watched Chuck feed a very hungry Henry.

"Much," he smiled, "sorry that I went off?" He said.

"No you had a right to and I am glad you did I mean I went all mama bear crazy after you left," She smiled and kissed his head.

"Well it looks someone drank his whole bottle in record time," Nate noted with a laugh.

"Yeah he did," Chuck said proudly as he handed the empty bottle over to Blair before he started burping his son.

"Chuck," Blair said, "Chuck," Blair repeated herself as she watched her husband pat Henry's back in horror.

"What," He said completely oblivious to what he forgot to do.

"You don't have the…" Blair was in the middle of saying when it happened, Henry spit up on Chuck's custom made tuxedo, "the spit of cloth on you," Blair finished the sentence seconds too late.

"And Chuck Bass is human," Dan said with a laugh.

"Really Dan?" Serena said annoyed.

"Man don't you want to go to the rest room and clean up?" Nate asked.

"Yeah," Chuck said as he got up from his seat and gave his wife their son Henry who wasn't looking to happy.

10 Minutes later Chuck came back to a very unhappy Henry who was crying very loudly.

"Shhh baby shhh," Blair said as she began bouncing him gently.

"Were going," Chuck said as he took Henry from Blair.

"We can't they haven't even presented you with your award and dinner hasn't even been served I'll go out with him," Blair said.

"No," Chuck shook his head as he began calming down Henry, "we are leaving," He turned to Lily," Please accept my award on my behalf and I will see you all at brunch tomorrow" Chuck said as he got Henrys stroller and put Henry in it and began pushing the stroller at out the room.

"I guess we are leaving," Blair said getting up, "I'll see you guys tomorrow," Blair said before following her husband outside.

Once they were in the limo and Henry was put in his car seat he was fast asleep. "You never wanted to go tonight did you?" Blair asked.

"No," He smiled.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked.

"Well Dear wife of mine," He said as he pulled her onto his lap, "You have been itching to go back to a gala and we weren't going to leave our son with a baby sitter or take Dorota away from her children," He smiled and began kissing her.

"But you were being honored," She protested as she pulled away from him.

"So what," He smiled as he kissed her again.

"So it's important," She said giving him a soft peck.

"It is but my son being happy and comfortable is much more important to me," He said before kissing her passionately.

"Do you think he had fun?" Blair asked as she turned her head to look over at her precious baby boy.

"I think that he is six months old and he had no idea what was going on except for the fact that he did not care for the camera's much," He laughed.

"But he is a really good baby isn't he?" Blair smiled as she watched Henry make cute faces in his sleep.

"The best," He agreed, "and I'm sorry for making you miss dinner I already placed a call to chef before we left the house to have something for us once we returned," Chuck said has he kissed Blair shoulder.

"You knew that we were going to leave this early?" She asked.

"I wanted you to at least make an appearance and show this little guy off for a bit before leaving," He smiled.

"This is why I love you," Blair smiled and gave him a long lingering kiss.

"And why is that?" Chuck asked amused.

"Because you are the most amazing father," Blair said before kissing him again.

"Well you're an amazing mother," Chuck said as they both turned and watched their son sleep peacefully all the way home.

A/N New chapters are on their way so please leave me your reviews im also open to taking ideas or prompts. I'm up for the challenge.


	5. NJBC 2

A/N okay Im posting this today before the finale airs. I barely can type because i'm so emotional right now and PMS which doesn't help but I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reads my stories and reviews and follows and all that good stuff. This show has been a huge journey and I can't begin to get into how big of a role it played in my life these past six years I've met some of my best and closest friends through this fandom and I will alway be grateful for that. And the bottom line is I also just love Chuck and Blair and I always will. Also the show may be over but fan fiction lives on so I hope you stick with me and continue to read. I love you guys xoxo A

* * *

I.H.B: NJBC 2.0

"Are you sure he is ready for this?" Blair said as she carried a 14 month old Henry through Central Park while Chuck pushed an empty stroller with one of Henry's designer diaper bags in his sons place.

"Blair we have been talking about this for months he is ready and because he is ready so are we," Chuck began, "and besides while we love him and our family and friends love him it is time that he starts interacting with other children his age and Doctor Patterson agreed remember?"

"Yes I know it's just that what if the other kids don't like him?" Blair said looking down at her beautiful brown-eyed boy who was currently playing with her diamond Cartier necklace, "and they bully him, or don't want to play with him, or god forbid plot against him," Blair said absolutely horrified by the thoughts she was now having and began turning around in the opposite direction to walk the other way before being halted by her husband.

"I don't think so," He chuckled and he guided his wife and child along with the stroller across the vast green landscape where the mommy (daddy) and me group were meeting.

"Chuck," Blair moaned.

"Blair this has to be done he has to meet other babies his age," Chuck reminded her, "and first of all babies don't plot or scheme not even we did that at Henry's age though that would be quite impressive, and second of all whats not to like about our son he is a beautiful bouncing baby boy with a smile that lights up any room, and lastly Blair unlike you our son knows how to share," Chuck laughed as he kissed her cheek and then began tickling his sons neck making Henry break out in an absolute fit of giggles which was music to both his parents ears.

"Fine but I may need you to hold my hand for support," Blair admitted.

"I think you know by now that I love holding your dainty little hands," Chuck laughed as he put the brake on the stroller and took the diaper bag out before taking his wife's hand and walking towards a group of Upper East Side parents that were forming together.

"Blair," Chuck whispered in her ear as they began walking closer to the group.

"Yes," She whispered back as she tried getting Henry to stop playing with her necklace.

"Can you tell me the real reason why you are freaking out?" He asked.

"It's well… It's because since the time we were little girls Serena and I planned on having children together and going to mommy and me and having our kids be best friends and well here I am happily married to the love of my life with this beautiful baby boy and Serena is now dating Humphrey again and childless might I add." Blair said almost in tears.

"Blair," Chuck said stopping.

"What are you going to do? make fun of me for being so ridiculous," Blair spat him as she tried pulling her self together.

"Of course not," Chuck said lovingly.

"Then what?" Blair said as she finally got Henry to release his grasp on the necklace.

"I was just going to say things like that don't always turn out exactly the way you plan but your happy and hopefully one of these days Serena and Nate will find people they are happy with even if it is with a Humphrey and they will have children too and be happy and their kids will make friends too," He said giving her a loving peck on the lips, "and no matter what we will still be friends and besides we are stuck with Serena till the end of time she is my sister," He laughed. "And I don't doubt that our son will have his own little non-judging breakfast club."

Blair just smiled and kissed her son as they continued to walk closer to the group of parents and toddlers, "I knew there was a reason why I married you."

"Oh so I'm good for something?" Chuck teased.

"I suppose," She giggled.

"I love you," Chuck smiled.

"And I love you too," She replied "and I Love you Henry except when you grab onto Mommy's hair," Blair scrunched her face as Henry began to pull on his mothers hair.

"I'll take him," Chuck laughed.

"He really needs to stop pulling on my hair I'm not giving in and cutting my hair," Blair sighed.

"Of course not." Chuck scuffed. He loved Blair's hair just as much as she did.

"Well everybody," An older blond woman called out to get all the parents attention, "My Name is Ellen Tracey and I would like to Welcome you all to our Mommy, Daddy and Me classes at Central Park," she continued saying in a very friendly manner.

"I'm really starting to lose my reputation aren't I?" Chuck whined into Blair's ear.

"Wait Chuck Bass has a reputation?" Blair playfully gasped, "Since when?"

"Funny," Chuck smiled.

"Your still Chuck Bass your just a much more tamed down version I mean the Chuck Bass that I Knew growing up would probably pay someone to change diapers," She smiled as she put her hair back in a pony tail in preparation to take back her son.

"I really don't think I will ever understand why you like that I change his diaper so much," Chuck admitted.

"I have no idea why ," She laughed, "But I guess some dignity goes out the window when you become a parent and I guess part of our job is to now listen to this annoyingly happy woman," Blair pointed out.

"If everybody would now take a seat on the blanket with your child on your lap we could begin with a brief introduction," Ellen said gesturing for all the well-dressed parents to sit down on the blanket.

"Good thing I'm not wearing a suit today," Chuck whispered.

"Yes good thing," Blair nodded as the couple sat down with Henry in Blair's lap. The other parents also sat down along the big blanket forming a circle with their children.

"Okay let start with you," Ellen gestured to Chuck and Blair.

"I'm Blair Bass and this is my Husband Chuck," Blair said nicely with a smile while Henry started to wiggle loose in her lap. "And this is our fourteen month old son Hen-" but before Blair could finish her sentence Henry broke free from Blair's arms and began crawling into the middle of the blanket and was quickly joined by three other cute toddlers two girls and another little boy. All the parents were smiling at the scene before them as the watched the four toddlers sit in a circle smiling and waving at each other before Henry pushed one of the girls down and she started crying.

"I'm so sorry," Blair said getting up and going over to pick Henry up.

"Don't worry our little girl is tough and she is a bit of a drama queen she is fine," Another young mom said with a smile.

"Well then I guess I should finish what I was saying," Blair smiled as she sat back down with her husband who also now was now wearing a smirk. "This is our son Henry." Blair smiled in delight as she watched the four young toddlers in the middle of the circle interact with each other.

"Does that remind you of something?" Chuck mused into Blair's ear.

"I'm sure if we allowed Lily and Eleanor to accompany us today they would be reminding us," She laughed.

"I think our son may have possibly found his own non-judging breakfast club," Chuck smiled.

"Its possible but only time will tell," She said simply as she continued to watch on in delight. "But Chuck."

"Yes Mrs. Bass," Chuck mused.

"Can we at least try to have a baby at the same time Serena or Nate does?" Blair said turning to him with a pout.

"You don't know how long that can take." Chuck laughed.

"Well I doubt that Serena will be an old maid when she eventually gets married I'm just saying it would be really nice."

"Well I do really love doing that thing you have to do in order to have a baby," Chuck winked at her.

"I know you do and that's why I know you can never refuse the offer," Blair smiled as she watched her son crawl back towards her and her husband.

"Did you make friends?" Blair cooed as she scooped up Henry in her arms.

"You don't know it yet buddy but the girl you pushed down may very well be your future wife," Chuck said as he took his son from Blair began tickling his belly.

"Really Chuck?" Blair rolled her eyes.

"Hey me pushing you over at Mommy and me in my case nanny and me was my very first attempt at a pick up line obviously Henry is just inheriting his fathers moves." Chuck winked at Blair.

"Yeah because you really pursued me after that," She laughed.

"Eventually and besides you may not have been the only girl I have hit on but you most certainly were the first and the very last Mrs. Bass," He said as he kissed her hand.

"You still got it Bass," Blair sighed.

"_Well that's all the time we have for today nice meeting everyone and I hope to see you all back next week," Ellen said_.

"I do," Chuck said as he got up with Henry and then gave Blair a hand to help get her up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," A young Brunette about the same age as Blair and Chuck said.

"Your not," Blair smiled politely.

"I'm Cindy Prescott and this is my husband Andrew and this is our daughter Madison," She smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Blair smiled. "And Like I said before I'm Blair and this Chuck," She said smiling to Chuck who freed one of his hands from Henry and shook Cindy and Andrew's hand.

"And this little guy is Henry," Chuck said roughing up his sons hair a little bit.

"Once again I'm sorry about before," Blair said, "Henry really hasn't spent much time with other children."

"No it's fine neither has our little girl I just wanted to say that maybe we should go get brunch as families next week before we head to the next class," Cindy said.

"Oh that would be lovely, " Blair said with a big smile.

"Well here's my number give me a call and we can figure out the details, I look forward to brunch," Cindy said before leaving with her family.

"So non-judging breakfast club 2.0?" Chuck laughed as he put Henry into his stroller.

"Like I said it's very possible," Blair laughed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! More to come! going to be eating Laduree and crying in Christina's arms our OTP is the best! lots of love please leave a review if you can.


End file.
